Arrows of the Moon
by Randee
Summary: New girl in town. Is Heero falling for her? What? Now he has to kill her??
1. Default Chapter

By Randee-Chan-Chan ( Sometimes, the \\'orld just falls away.   
~50% Bytch~ ) And sometimes, we don't know any better,  
~50% Undiluted~ ( t h e n t o l e t i t .  
  
GAWD!! Yes I kno I don't own Gundam Wing stop hounding me!!! But I do own the made up charries in this story so if you steal them I'm gunna have ta whoop your @$$  
  
//Arrows of the Moon\\  
The girl stomped into the room, long brown hair flying behind her. The meeting room contained all five of the gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft. Blue-violet eyes glanced at each of the pilots in turn and land on Relena in an acidly glare.  
  
"What the hell is this about?" The girl demanded, her light brown hair resting on her shins now that she wasn't moving.  
  
She slapped a piece of paper in front of Relena. On the paper a letter was written asking for permission to move her positions into the peacecraft resident.  
  
"I didn't say I'd move in with you Relena! I said I'd think about it! What the hell are you looking at?!" She yelled at the gundam pilots who were now staring at her and Relena.  
  
Without waiting for an answer the brown haired girl ran from the room, leaving the dumbfounded pilots to stare after her.  
  
"Wow, she's hot!" Duo said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"What was that all about Ms. Relena?" Quatre asked politely, ignoring Duo.  
  
Relena sighed, tarring her eyes from the door. She forced a smile at Quatre.  
  
"Her name is Arrow Moonblade. At least that's what she wants to be called. She lives with her uncle. I'm almost positive that he beats her. You can tell he hates her. He probably thinks it's her fault her mother died. Well I asked her to move in with me and she said she would think about it. I asked her uncle about it and he said yes. He was glade to get fid of her. I don't know why she wants to stay with him, it can't be pleasant." Relena closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Wow." Quatre said, "Shouldn't someone go after her?"  
  
Relena nodded her head and stared back at the door. Heero who was leaning against the wall in his usual position (eyes closed, head bowed) opened his eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
"I guess he' going to..." Duo said listening to Heero's footsteps echo through the empty hallway.  
  
  
Heero stopped in the middle of the hallway. He could hear sobs coming from a door near by. The door was cracked so he pushed it open.  
  
Arrow Moonblade was sitting in the corner, her face buried into her knees and her whole body shook with each sob. When she heard the door open she snapped her head up and glared at Heero.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" She asked him angrily.  
  
Heero walked across the room and sat down.  
  
"You know, some women cry and still can look beautiful, you can Relena can't. You get all red and blotchy." He said and looked up at her. She had stopped crying but the look she gave him was one of pure poison. Yup Heero that was exactly the right thing to say. I bet that's what she was hoping to hear.  
  
Heero sighed and continued. "How old where you when you moved in with your uncle?"  
  
"How the heck did you know that? Relena- baka onna..." She said bitterly.  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"4-years-old."  
  
"Relena says he doesn't like you."  
  
"Yeah, well what does she know?"  
  
"He doesn't like you, does he?"  
  
Arrow looked at her hands, which were now tightly clamped together. "No. He doesn't." she said sadly. She didn't know why she was opening up to him, he was a complete stranger!  
  
"Then why are you living with him?"  
  
"I guess...Its because I feel like I owe it to my mother. I mean, he was like the only family she had left."  
  
"Your mother would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to live whit someone who hates you, even if it is her brother." Heero replied and stood up, reaching out a hand to help her up.  
  
Arrow took his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"Thank you" She whispered in his ear and gently kissed his cheek. Before he could say anything she walked out the door.  
  
  
Relena was the first one to notice Arrow's return.  
  
"Relena...I'm sorry for the way I acted. Please forgive me." The violet-eyed girl told Relena.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, Arrow!" Relena replied in her much-too-eager voice.  
  
Arrow flashed her a crooked smile. "I have decided to move in with you."  
  
Relena looked shocked. "What? Did Heero make you change your mind?"  
  
"Heero? That brown haired guy? I don't know...I guess you could say that." She said smiling. "Are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?" Arrow asked when she remembered the other people in the room.  
  
"Oh! How rude of me! That's Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa." Relena said, pointing to each boy in turn.  
  
"Hey." Duo said.  
  
"Good evening, Ms. Arrow" Quatre replied.  
  
Wufei just nodded and Trowa gave her a solute.  
  
"What? You're not going to introduce me?" Heero asked stepping into the room with an expression of false sadness.  
  
Arrow blushed when she saw him and sat down at the table with Relena.  
  
"Oh yes, and that is Heero Yuy." Relena said nodding to him.  
  
Heero went back to his place against the wall.  
  
"So where are you guys staying?" Relena asked the pilots.  
  
"We'll probably just go to a hotel or something." Trowa said from across the table.  
  
"A hotel? No way, you will come and stay with us. We have plenty of extra rooms and I'm sure Milliardo wont mind." Relena said more as a demand then a request, knowing Heero would protest.  
  
"Find by me." Heero said, surprising all the rest of the pilots into quickly agreeing.  
  
  
About an hour later they met up in front of the Peacecraft Residence.  
  
"Wow, it's so...big." Arrow said starring up at the mansion.  
  
"Big? Its huge!" Duo said also wide-eyed.  
  
"Shall we go inside or are you will you be happy just staring at it all day?" Relena giggled and led them into the house.  
  
"Milliardo!" She yelled for her brother.  
  
He quickly appeared, raising an eyebrow at the crowd.  
  
"Hell Arrow, how are you? Invite more company Relena?" He asked making Relena blush.  
  
"Well I thought they could stay with us since we have plenty of room..." She answered.  
  
"Of course they can stay, but I'm afraid they're going to have to share rooms. There is only two left since Arrow moved in."  
  
"Well we can fit two of them in each room, but not three, those rooms are pretty small. That means some one doesn't have anywhere to sleep."  
  
"Heero can sleep in my room." Arrow said hastily.  
  
Everyone but Heero cocked an eyebrow at Arrow. She could feel her face turn hot.  
  
"Is that okay with you, Heero?" Relena asked still giving Arrow a questioning look.  
  
"Whatever." He replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll show you to your rooms." Relena said.  
  
  
After everyone got settled in they got ready for bed. Heero sat on the matrice that was set next to Arrow's bed.  
  
"Are you going to sleep in those?" She asked motioning to his close. "Or do you sleep in your boxers?" She asked giggling.  
  
"No I'll just sleep in my clothes." He answered.  
  
"Isn't that uncomfortable? Her put this on." She pulled a large white tee shirt from her closet and tossed it to him. "You change out here and I'll go into the bathroom."  
  
She went into the bathroom to change while he was left to change in her room. Heero glanced down at the shirt in his hands. It said 'Airika Moonstalk' on the back.   
  
Hmm wonder who that is. He thought and changed into the shirt.  
  
A couple minutes later Arrow emerged from the bathroom in a navy blue nightgown. She hoped into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin.  
  
Heero laid back on his matrice on top of the covers.  
  
"Hey Arrow?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who is 'Airika Moonstalk'?" Heero asked her.  
  
Arrow rolled over on her bed until she was facing him.  
  
"She was my mother." She said softly.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You miss her don't you?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
Although he could barely see her in the darkness, Heero could tell that she was crying. He was quiet after that and they both fell asleep.  
  
  
He woke up to a sound coming from his laptop. It had to be really early in the morning. He glanced over at Arrow to see if she had woken up from it. She hadn't.  
  
On the screen it said:  
The daughter of a spy of OZ must be destroyed.  
Her name is Airika Moonstalk.  
That is all we can tell you.  
  
Airika Moonstalk? Arrow's mother? She's dead! Isn't she? A thousand thoughts swam through Heero's head at once as he turned to look at Arrow. Arika Moonstalk...Arrow Moonblade...Relena said, "At least that's what she wants to be called." ...It couldn't be her could it? ...Arrow?  
  
Do do do doooooo...TO BE CONTINUED!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Don't you just hate cliffhangers?   
  
  
  



	2. /rows of the //oon *|Dart 2*

By Randee-Chan-Chan ~ ~Sometimes, the \\'orld just falls away. ~ ~ ~ ~   
50% Bytch ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ And sometimes, we don't know any better, ~ ~ ~ ~  
50% Undiluted~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Then to let it.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
GAWD!! Yes I kno I don't own Gundam Wing stop hounding me!!! But I do own the made up charries in this story so if you steal them I'm gunna have ta whoop your @$$.  
  
"Quotes"  
'thoughts'  
stuff I'm/Teo/Cali is saying  
~Stuff that should be in italics but stupid .txt documents wont let me...~  
---------------------------------------- ---New scean   
  
  
/\rrows of the /\/\oon *|Dart 2*  
  
The daughter of a spy of oz must be destroyed.  
Her name is Airika Moonstalk.  
That is all we can tell you.  
  
'Airika Moonstalk? Arrow's mother? She's dead! Isn't she?' A thousand thoughts swam through Heero's head at once as he turned to look at Arrow. 'Airika Moonstalk...Arrow Moonblade...Relena said, "At least thats what she want to be called." It couldnt be ~her~, could it?...Arrow?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Heero walked out of the room and into the dark hallway. He really needed to talk to Relena, but which room is it? He opened the door nearest to him.  
  
It was Milliardo's room.  
  
He was sleeping on his bead, half under the blankets half not. He was also snoring so loud, Heero wondered how he couldn't hear it from Arrow's room.  
  
Heero quickly closes the door and goes to the next one. He opens it slowly, half expecting to see Duo snuggling up with a teddy bear...But no, he had found Relena's room.  
  
Relena was sleeping soundly under her blankets, when Heero came in.  
  
"Relena" Heero whisped, trying to wake her up.  
  
She just groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Relena. Reh-LEE-nah!" He said louder, shaking her gentlely.  
  
She opened her eyes and trys to sit up.  
  
"Heero?" She asked as her vision cleared. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to ask you a question. You have to answer no matter how much you promised to keep it a secret. What is Arrow's real name?"  
  
Relena bit her lip and stared off into space, tears bluring her vision.  
  
"Relena! Its really important!" Heero said urgently, keeping his eyes focused on her's.  
  
"Airika"  
  
'Shit.' He thought, not saying anything for the moment.  
  
"Do you know what her mother's name is?"  
  
"I think its Acacia Moonstalk...or something. Why is something wrong Heero?"  
  
"No, Nothing." He got up and left the room.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
'I have to kill her'  
  
Heero was standing infront of Arrow's door.  
  
'I have to kill her while shes still asleep.'  
  
He pushed the door open and was suprised to see that Arrow was sitting on her bed.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost!" She said smiling.  
  
"I'm just...suprised that your awake already. What time is it anyways?"  
  
"About 5"  
  
"Oh, well I'm going to go get changed and then get something to eat." He said grabbing his clothes off the floor and walking into the bathroom.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the gundam pilots where already awake and in the dinning room when Heero entered.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at the huge stack of pancakes on Duo's plate.   
  
"Are you going to eat all those or are you saving some for later?" He asked sarcasticly, while taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Anything I can get you sir?" A maid had just entered the room with another stack of pancakes and she set them in front of Duo.  
  
"Eh...Just a glass of orange juice." he answered, staring at Duo, who was shoveling down the food like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The maid curtsied and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Relena and Arrow walked into the dining room together.  
  
"Are you guys going to the ball tonight?" Arrow asked the pilots curiously.  
  
"mwhat mwall?" Duo asked with a mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"Excuse me?" Arrow asked.  
  
"He said 'What ball?'" Milliardo said while entering the dining room.  
  
"Oh...I'm not really sure what it's for...but its tonight."   
  
"I think it just for fun." Relena added, and blew on the oatmeal that the maid just brought her.  
  
Heero stared down at the orange juice that the maid had brought out with Relena's oatmeal.  
  
"Sure, I'll go." He said, once again suprising everyone eles into agreeing. 'I need to take advantage of every chance I get to kill her...'  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
At about 6:30 that night all the gundam pilots plus Relena and Arrow were standing infront of the Peacecraft Residence in their nicest clothes, waiting for the butler to bring the limo out of the garage.  
  
When the limo pulls up in front of them they all squish into the back, and ride to the ball.  
  
When they got there the boys got out first and helped the girls out, and they walked into the building.  
  
Classical music was playing in the background and couples were dancing on the dance floor.   
  
"Come on Heero, dance with me!" Arrow said while pulling him out onto the dance floor.  
  
Heero put his arm over her shoulder and took her hand and they started to dance. They danced for a couple songs until Arrow started to get hot and disicided to go out side and get some fresh air.  
  
"Excuse me Heero, I'm going to go outside." She said smiling and left him to head twords the door.  
  
The cool, chrisp air felt good on her face as Arrow exited the ball. She gazed up at the stars as a cold breaze swept past her sending shivers up her back.  
  
But the person in the shadows wasn't content with the stars. He was staring at Arrow. He raised the gun in his hand to aim it at her.  
  
"Goodbye Airika Moonstalk." The person said, pulling the trigger.  
  
OMG ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! IMAGINE THAT!! TO BE CONTINUED. *Ish pelted with vegtables and such*  
  
Send any questions, comments, suggestions, hate mail, or death threats to EyesOfReason@aol.com   
Or you can call toll free at 1-800-ImAnIdiot that is 1-800-462-6434...68...o.o;   
Yeah...Hello, my name is Randee-chan-chan and my anti-drug is weed.  
Copywrite 2001 Somewhere-thats-not-very-important-but-you-better-not-steal inco. 


	3. /rows of the //oon *|Dart 3*

By Randee-Chan-Chan ~ ~Sometimes, the \\'orld just falls away. ~ ~ ~ ~   
50% Bytch ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ And sometimes, we don't know any better, ~ ~ ~ ~  
50% Undiluted~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Then to let it.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
GAWD!! Yes I kno I don't own Gundam Wing stop hounding me!!! But I do own the made up charries in this story so if you steal them I'm gunna have ta whoop your @$$.  
  
"Quotes"  
'thoughts'  
stuff I'm/Teo/Cali is saying  
~Stuff that should be in italics but stupid .txt documents wont let me...~  
---------------------------------------- ---New scean   
  
  
/\rrows of the /\/\oon *|Dart 3*  
  
"Goodbye Airika Moonstalk." The person said, pulling the trigger.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"No!!!!" Heero yelled as he pushed Arrow out of the way just in time to have get himself hit.  
  
Arrow screamed and fell to her knees next to the fallen Heero. (Oh look I made a funny^^)  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Mr. Yuy." A man in black stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh my god! You shot Heero!(oh my god you killed kenny...) You weren't supposed to shoot ~him~ you bastard! Just the fucking bitch!" The voice that came from next to the man sounded strangely familiar to Arrow although she was unable match the voice with the speaker in the dim light.  
  
"Relena?" Heero wheezed from in front of Arrow. "Why?"  
  
Arrow's face froze in shock and horror as Relena Peacecraft stepped into view.  
  
"Why? ~Why~?! Damn it Heero, you should know why! I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's looking. I even thought I had gotten you to kill her, until I saw the same look in your eyes when you were dancing with her." Relena said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"It was you." Heero whispered angrily. "It was you that sent me that fake order. Didn't you think I'd find out?!?!"  
  
"Of course I did Heero, but by then I would have won your love and it wouldn't have ~mattered~ to you who I made you kill." She said with a calmness that sent shivers down Heero's back. Her voice turned to pure venom as she turned her attention on Arrow. "I thought you were my friend Airika Moonstalk! Last time I checked a friend wouldn't steal someone that the other one loved!"  
  
Arrow glared up at Relena, finally finding her voice," Yeah? Well that's funny, the last time ~I~ checked people don't send their lovers to kill their ex-friend."   
  
Relena snatched the gun from the man in the black suit and aimed it at Arrow.  
  
"I can kill you, Arrow. I ~will~ kill you." Her hands shook as she held the gun up.  
  
"Then why don't you? Oh yeah, you like to get your ~boyfriends~ to kill your enemies. Well you know what, Relena? Your going to have to kill Heero ~too~ if you want to get out of this with out going to prison." Arrow said calmly as she gazed into Relena's eyes.  
  
She couldn't find the good-natured look that was usually there, it was all replaced with an insane hate.  
  
Relena's gaze shifted down to Heero, who was turning pale from the loss of blood. She also saw a new hate there.   
  
Not insane.   
  
A hate for directed at her.   
  
She had gone too far.  
  
Arrow and Heero watched as Relena sunk down to her knees, sobbing loudly. The gun tumbled from her hands and landed on the hard concrete. The man in black grabbed the gun and took off down the street.  
  
Duo, who had herd the gunshot and Arrow's scream, stumbled out of the ball. The first person he saw was Relena, crying. He was about to go comfort her when he saw Heero on the ground, blood gushing out of a wound in his shoulder.  
  
"Duo! Go call the police! And get an ambulance too!" Arrow yelled at him, sending him scrambling back into the building.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Arrow walked down the halls of the hospital.   
  
She hated hospitals. She had had to watch her mother die in one. She also hated knowing that other people were also dieing in other rooms, no matter many people were getting better.  
  
'214 this is the one.' She thought and took a breath as she pushed the door open and stepped into the room.  
  
Heero was laying on the bed in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. When he heard the door open he opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"What took you so long? I thought you weren't going to come." Heero said his eyes focusing on her.  
  
Arrow rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "Its 15 minutes after visiting hours started." She walked across the room and sat at the end of his bed. "Do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
"Who? Relena? Arrow, she tried to kill you!"  
  
"Yeah, but only because she went crazy. I made her go crazy. She loved you too much Heero! Its my fault. Its all my fault" She gazed sadly up at Heero.  
  
"Don't say that! Besides maybe I've gotten her off my back for good now." He grinned at her and said more seriously, "Relena is going to get the help she needs."  
  
They looked up at the nurse as she came in.  
  
"Visiting hour is over." She said sternly.  
  
"Aww, already?" Heero asked in a fake whiney voice.  
  
"Don't worry" Arrow said smiling. "I'll come back tomorrow."   
  
She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and she ruffled his hair before she walked out.  
  
THE END  
  
Who hates Re-Le-Na? Randee-chan-chan hates Re-Le-Na. Is it true? Mmmm hmm. I do I do I do I do oooo.  
  
Okay I don't like Relena . I think she's annoying; so I made her go crazy^^; heh eh...I hope you liked my fanfic I had fun writing it and I plan on writing more for gundam wing. Please tell me what you think of the ending, by reviewing or sending me an email. ^^  
  
By the one and only not-so-famous- famous fanfiction writer: RANDEE-CHAN-CHAN  
  
Send any questions, comments, suggestions, requests, hate mail, or death threats to EyesOfReason@aol.com   
Or you can call toll free at 1-800-ImAnIdiot that is 1-800-462-6434...68...o.o;   
Yeah...Hello, my name is Randee-chan-chan and my anti-drug is weed.  
Copywrite 2001 Somewhere-thats-not-very-important-but-you-better-not-steal inco. 


	4. Notice...

Hm...if anyone still looks here to see if I've finished the story then you should prolly know that I moved my account to Echoes of Jade ^^;; I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this series or whatnot...if you want me to then email me at Echoes_of_Jade@hotmail.com...um...that's all I can say for now, I have other stories in my new account.  
  
~The once not-so-famous fanfiction writer, Randee...Now the even less famous Echoes of Jade XP 


End file.
